This study is designed to clarify the psychiatric, psychological and behavioral variables likely to contribute to the initiation or maintenance of hypothalamic disturbances in women with functional hypothalamic amenorrhea (FHA). It will also determine if opioidergic, dopaminergic, noradrenergic, or CRH levels in cerebrospinal fluid are elevated in women with FHA when compared to the level of women with organic hypothalamic amenorrhea and eumenorrhea.